


Blame It on My Heart

by TigStripe



Series: Inspired by Leo Rising [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Confrontations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nate and Amaya had Sex, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Nate answers to Ray for some wibbly-wobbly hanky panky. Did it mean anything? Will Ray forgive him?Will Nate get to use the Waverider's hot tub ever again?Inspired by Karmin's final albumLeo Rising.





	Blame It on My Heart

The portal slid shut with a low hum, depositing one Ray Palmer into the center of the Time Bureau central hub. Several agents stopped and stared as he looked around the room, finally landing on his target: his bro, his love, Nate Heywood, sitting at his desk with ice in his veins and a rock in his gut.

Ray practically stomped across the room and took a defensive stand across Nate’s desk. He stared down Nate with a thousand daggers, each one with the intent to castrate or maim - there was no denying it.

Ray _knew._ How, Nate had no idea, but that hardly mattered.

“H-Hey, pal,” Nate said, giving him a half-smirk, but Ray shook his head, his expression stern.

“Don’t ‘hey, pal’ me. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Oof. Ray sounded peeved. Nate averted his eyes for a moment, but his gaze soon locked onto Ray’s again. “I’m sorry. I was going to call you tonight about it.”

“Really? That’s it?”

Nate stood up, more irritated than he’d care to admit at the scene Ray was making. “I _am_ sorry. Look, I’m down to chat, but we’re disturbing everyone else. Can we please do this somewhere more private?”

Ray shook his head, his eyes unblinking. “Nope. Right here, where you can’t hide in a corner. Other people should hear it.”

“Hear _what?_ That I went to see Amaya?” His heart was hammering in his chest, because he knew where this discussion was going.

“Oh, you went to see her? Is that all? Because that is _not_ what the logs show.”

Nate’s jaw set tight and he looked away, his breathing slowing to a controlled rhythm. “I’m _sorry,_ Ray. It just... _happened.”_

Ray’s arms dropped to his sides. “What were you even doing there, Nate? It could have altered history!”

“What, just going and talking to her about the Bureau and leaving the Legends?” He shook his head. “Nothing I told her had anything to do with _her_ future. We’ve kept in touch, and time isn’t seizing or splintering. It was a friendly chat. It just led to _more_ than a friendly chat.”

Ray looked down at Nate’s desk. It looked like he was trying to find what to say in Nate’s coffee mug.

“Is there a problem, gentlemen?” Ava asked as she rounded a corner into the hub.

“Nate went to visit Amaya,” Ray said, his voice strained. “It led to-”

Nate let out a frustrated moan. “Jesus Christ, Ray. _I had sex with Amaya._ And I’m _sorry about it._ It was just the joy of seeing her again. A heat of the moment thing. I couldn’t-”

“Please say ‘couldn’t help it,’” Ava said, her arms crossed. “Nate. You _know_ a trip to Zambesi wouldn’t have been approved. It’s too fragile of a point in time.”

“Is _nobody_ listening to me?” Nate shouted, throwing his hands up. “I am the single _most experienced person_ to this whole ‘altering history’ business in this room, and _I’m_ the one getting lectured about how to keep it intact!”

“You’re the one who wanted to change Amaya’s fate when Mallus was involved,” Ray said pointedly. “Your track record with history isn’t the cleanest. And besides,” he added with a small shrug, “I trust you to keep time in line. I’m more upset about what happened while you were there.”

Nate looked to the ceiling for answers. When he found none, he collapsed into his chair. “Ray. Listen to me.” He leaned forward, looking up at his boyfriend pleadingly. “I’m saying it happened. I’m saying it meant something, but I’m also saying it _can’t_ lead to anything, and you know why.”

Ray’s face fell and he turned his head to avoid Nate’s gaze. “So you’re saying you _would,_ if you _could._ That’s cold, Nate.”

Nate closed his eyes and sighed. Crap. That _is_ what he implied.

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t take Amaya back if I could,” he said slowly, picking each word carefully, “but Amaya is in the past, she is my past, and I have moved on. What happened was a moment of passion, a sort of last gasp of a candle dying out.”

“So I’m your backup plan. Your second option.”

Nate stood to his feet again and made his way around the desk to stand directly in front of Ray. He ducked into Ray’s field of vision and smiled as warmly as he could muster.

“What you _are,_ Ray Palmer, is my rocketman.”

Ava pressed her lips together to avoid snickering. She turned away and headed for her office, leaving Ray to smile weakly. “I am?”

“Of course you are. Nothing is going to change that.” Nate leaned forward and kissed Ray on the cheek. “Tell you what. From now on, any future-slash-past visits to Zambesi will be supervised.”

Ray arched an eyebrow at this. “You’re going back?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to lock Amaya out of my life, and I don’t think you should, either. Come with me, next time.”

Ray chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t just want to have a threesome in Africa?”

Nate grabbed Ray by the hips and pulled them together. “Oh, no. You’re all mine. Amaya is great and all, but I would never share you with her.”

“I’m not a dildo, Nate.”

Nate pouted. “You know what I mean. Amaya doesn’t need you, just like she doesn’t need me. But _I_ need _you._ And, in case you didn’t hear me the first three times, I am sorry it happened. I really didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“Did it at least suck?”

Nate suppressed a laugh, but a snort escaped his nose. “Of course not. Have you _seen_ us?”

Ray nodded, realizing how foolish a question that had been. “No, yeah, it was probably amazing.”

Nate moved his hands to take Ray’s. “Look at me. Listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yeah.”

“I. Am. Yours. I’m not looking back. I promise.”

Ray’s face picked up a little, the twinkle appearing in his eyes once more. “I believe you. But if it ever happens again, I’m locking you out of the _Waverider’s_ approved toiletry database.”

Shit. That was harsh. “Oh, come on, Ray, that jacuzzi-”

“Nope. Forever. No more hot tub time machine.”

“That movie was terrible.”

“It was.”

They pressed their foreheads together, snickering.

“Hug it out?”

Ray sighed. “Okay.”

Burly arms reached around one another as the bros’ romance eked out a win. The rest of the agents in the room clapped, but they ignored the noise. In that moment, and in all the moments to follow, there were only the two of them.


End file.
